elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Healer (Oblivion)
The Healer is a premade class, one of 21 in . Overview Healers focus on the ability to heal wounds and cure the most foul of diseases and poisons whether on themselves or their companions, but are equally capable of destroying their enemies with powerful Destruction magic as well. They are also personable and in tune with the needs of others, as well as skilled traders. On the rare occasion that Healers wield weapons, they tend to utilize daggers, staves, maces and other short range, defensive type weapons. Stats Specialization *Magic Favored attributes *Personality *Willpower Major skills *Destruction *Alteration *Illusion *Speechcraft *Restoration *Mercantile *Alchemy Description and use Healers obviously aren't fighters; at most they stay in the background using Destruction spells as weapons, Alteration spells as a shield, Illusion spells for disabling opponents and Restoration spells for healing. While most would think of the Healer as being a support class, it has suitable major skills to be a full-on damage dealer. In combat, the best use for a Healer is to stick with distance. As with all mages, the most they can really do is to cast a shield to reduce melee damage. Although useful, this isn't exactly efficient. Destruction and Restoration are the Healer's trump cards. Healers are most effective using touch spells with Destruction, and when their health is low are able to use an Absorb Health spell quickly to regain lost health. Using their Alchemy skill creating healing potions and poisons for combat, and a Healer may also equip a quick weapon such as a dagger to use for poisoning enemies. Speechcraft and Mercantile skills will not be of great use in the beginning, but Mercantile can be very useful when trying to get a better deal out of a rare item. The Healer is an effective class if used properly. Unfortunately, they have a serious weakness: without Intelligence as a main attribute, the Healer will have trouble getting the required magicka for stronger spells. Playing as an Altmer or using gear that fortifies Intelligence can help with this disadvantage. The Ritual birthsign is recommended for the healer as they will be blessed by a plethora of greater powers dedicated to healing once they find the related Doomstone. Alchemy is one of the most powerful skills in the game, which Healers possess. Poisons, healing potions, invisibility and burden, to name a few, can be used to great advantage. A Healer makes a good role-playing class. They're doctors and alchemists. In , they took solemn oaths to heal the afflicted, cure the diseased, and relied on deadly force only in extreme circumstances. In , they're not much different, with the exception of destruction magic. Traveling can be very extensive and dangerous for them, since they may be required to journey many miles to tend to a sick person, or collect ingredients for their potions. So over the years, this is the prime reason the healer learned and developed the deadly art of Destruction. In addition, their skills are all very well-balanced. Alchemy of course is used for mixing healing potions, cure disease potions, and poisons to coat their dagger with for that extra personal protection. Illusion is very useful for the healer. In times of extreme danger, they can cast an invisibility spell and escape before they come to any harm. The art of alteration is also a fine tool for the healer, from opening locked doors and chests, to casting powerful protection spells upon themselves. Restoration is the best ally to the healer. In battle, they can use it on themselves or a companion/ally to virtually save each other from possible death. Restoration is also good for buffing and absorb spells. Lastly, Speechcraft and Mercantile are essential to a healer and their survival. From getting someone to like them better, to making extra coin at the market with the potions they create. Appearances * * * * * * pl:Uzdrowiciel Category:Premade Classes Category:Oblivion: Classes